This invention relates to a fishing apparatus consisting of a bobber and lure with a spring-loaded triggering device. It is well known to any fisherman that a good amount of fish is simply never caught because they avoid the fisherman's hook after stealing away with the bait. This device is designed to increase the chance that a fish is snared by the hook by using the fish's own movement of swimming to trigger the device.
The present invention employs a triggering device that forcefully sets a fish hook into a fish's mouth. Such devices are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,446,647, 5,050,332, 6,574,908 and 7,316,094. Current devices also have the formidable problem of having too many parts which can corrode due to the nature of the work or jam thereby rendering them useless for their intended purpose.